


Play Pretend

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 26 - RoleplayCome to the Dark side... we have Deadlock





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh sorry for whoever read this before now... I posted this one this morning and JUST realized that I forgot to proofread it. It's less sucky now. Forgive me 😥 EDIT 2 - NOW I saw that Unicron was autocorrected to UNICORN - changed that, too. XD

Drift forced his frame in yet another impossible looking position, stretching his joints to their very limits, remaining like that for a few long seconds, venting slowly in and out. 

Ratchet sat a meter away from the mech, hot energon in his servos, leaning heavy against the table while watching his conjux bending and twisting. 

"Did you always posses such an incredible flexibility?" 

He wondered aloud. Trying to remember if he had ever been able to stretch like that. Comming to the conclusion that, no, he never was able to pull movements like Drift.

The light mech relaxed into a seated position, smiling up to the medic. "Not at all... when I was still with the Decepticons all I stretched was my triggerfinger... And whenever somebot dared to get to close, my jaw. Bit whoever dared to grab me.."

"You still bite" Ratchet stated matter of factly. Sipping from his energon. Drift gave him a toothy grin, showing off his fangs "Because you like it... And there is still a part of my old self, Deadlock, somewhere in here..." the swordsmech pointed at his chest where his spark was spinning behind thick protective plating. 

"And sometimes he even makes a reappearance..." Drift continued, something dark bleeding into his optics.

Ratchet set his energon aside. Turning more towards the other. Already guessing where this was leading to. And he aproved of it. Sometimes it was nice to play around like that. And today was one of those times.

Ratchet stood and so did Drift, then the swordsmech grabbed one of Ratchet's wrists and definitely bend and angled it, pulling Ratchet into a arm handle before he started to push him, with enough force to make the situation appear realistic, towards the bedroom. "Move it Autobot" he snarled straightfaced even with Ratchet grinning like a fool. 

With a push he sent the medic flying towards the bed, not following yet. The moment Ratchet turned on the covers facing him Drift continued to talk, slowly stepping closer. "You know what I have you here for, medic?" He demanded to know. 

"Probably Intel. But you got the wrong mech 'Con. I won't talk" he played along, scooting back on the bed until his back was pressed against the headboard. Drift snorted unamused. "Yeah, because a medic is such a great source of Intel. Not" he leaned on the bed, leered at the white and red mech and pointed at his Autobrand, after giving a little wink.

"You are a well known medic. ' The one with the golden servos' I heared some say... most 'Cons are happy when we don't end up on one of our butcher's dissection tables. Having you on our side would be lovely"

Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest. "Pray tell me why I would ever consider joining you? The Decepticons have nothing I desire"

The swordsmech smirked. "You say thay because you haven't had a taste of me, yet." Drift slowly climbed on the bed, crawling up to Ratchet movements liquid like a cyber cat's, his field primed like that of a predator, ready to strike. But instead of attacking the medic, Drift climed on his lap and pressed his chest flush against Ratchet's

"I would never-" he started, but Drift formed a gun with his right servo and pushed the 'barrel' under the medics chin. "Open. That's an order Autobot" he hissed, his own panel sliding out of the way, his wet heat pressing against the other's panel.

Ratchet clearly had to stiffle a moan at that. Finally 'complying' to Drift's will. The way the white mech was pressed against him, Ratchet's spike pressurized right into the ready valve. Both mechs moaned at that and Drift slowly started to ride the hard member. "Put your servos on my frame and show me how talented you are with those digits. And you better do fucking good. Or I have to see if that intake of yours is more of a use than them...." he teased, while he moved faster. "You're a good looking enough to make a great base bitch if you're not the great medic everyone prices..." 

Drifts steady pace turned into a headless chase as his overload neared and his talking stoped. It was the point where Ratchet decided to take control. He leaned forward, throwing Drift on his back, grabbed his legs underneath the knee joints and thrusted into the lighter mech, who now simply enjoyed himself. 

Just before the medic overloaded he flicked the ex-Con's anterior node with two experienced digits, pushing the swordsmech over the edge, only to follow a second later as the valve clenched hard around his spike. Milking every drop of transfluid from it. 

Drift was the first to move under the heavier frame. "So? Your in?" He played on tiredly. Ratchet chuckled, kissed the mech and nodded. "I'd join unicron himself for you..."


End file.
